


【银快】黑羽快斗的报答

by ninosuki



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M, 银快
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninosuki/pseuds/ninosuki





	【银快】黑羽快斗的报答

避雷：中森银三x黑羽快斗，有肉渣，有私设，严重OOC，不喜者请慎入  
“在天台发现基德的身影，大家快跟我来！”  
中森警部率领众部下挤进不算宽敞的电梯，直奔最高层而去。推开天台的大门，只见那一抹雪白的身影正背对着他们，半蹲着身体在围栏前。  
这时，只听见“嘭！”的一声枪响，在寂静的夜晚显得尤为刺耳。  
“蠢货！谁让你开枪的？”  
中森警部怒吼出声，他还来不及揪出私自开枪的罪魁祸首，就被眼前那一片鲜艳的红色吸住了眼。  
怎么，可能？基德他，居然中枪了？  
中森警部一时间有些过于吃惊，以至于他僵立在了原地。  
他为什么不躲？依照他的身手要躲开这颗子弹应该是轻而易举的事情才对。  
中森警部的疑问很快得到了解答。  
半蹲着的基德用左手捂住被抢打伤的手臂，慢慢站起身来。与此同时露出了原先被他挡住的身影，一个看似七八岁的小男孩。  
“今天就到此为止了，各位，让我们下次再会吧。”  
话音未落，一阵烟雾弥漫开来，等到视线清晰之时，早已不见基德的踪影。  
中森警部跑上前去，在小男孩的面前蹲下身来。  
“你是谁？你怎么会出现在这里？”  
小男孩低下头，双手死死抓住自己的衣角，眼角有些泛红，似乎不久前刚哭过。  
“呜，我，我叫，俊介，”小男孩哽咽着，断断续续说道：“我看新闻说，今晚基德哥哥会来这栋楼里偷宝石，我很喜欢他，所以就偷偷从家里出来，藏在这里等。可是等了好长时间都没有人来，我无聊的在这里到处走，结果一不小心脚下一滑，我的脚就卡在栏杆之间的空隙处出不来了。”  
中森警部的视线移到男孩脚踝，果然那里已然是又红又肿。  
“多亏了基德哥哥帮我，”一谈到基德，男孩的眼中瞬间闪烁出兴奋的光芒，“基德哥哥只是在给我表演了一个小魔术的时间，我的脚就已经出来了，真是太神奇了！”  
中森警部沉默不语，这么说来，基德并不是不躲，而是不能躲，如果他躲开了，此时中枪的恐怕就是这个当时脚被卡住的男孩了吧。  
“对了，警察叔叔，基德哥哥让我把这个交给你。”  
男孩从兜里掏出一块红色的宝石，正是今晚基德偷走的那块。  
中森警部接过宝石，站起身来，对其中一名警察吩咐道：“你带这孩子去医务室包扎一下伤口，没什么大碍后联系他的家人过来接他。”  
“是。”那名警察行了个礼后，便背起小孩离开了。  
中森警部叹了口气，今天又没有抓到基德。不过比起这种事，今晚基德受伤却是令他再一次刷新了他对基德的看法。  
虽然以前就知道基德那家伙并不是什么十恶不赦的坏人，即使每次都把他们警察耍的团团转，但却从未伤害到任何人。而这次更是为了救这个孩子，不惜冒着被抓住甚至是死亡的危险。  
想到这里，中森银三仰头望向天空，无数星辰在漆黑的背景下显得更加闪亮夺目。  
基德啊，基德，你究竟是什么人啊？

在警局解决完所有工作之后，中森银三驾车在回家的路上。  
停好车后，他像往常一样向家门走去。  
今天结束的还挺早的，回家能多喝两杯了。  
中森银三高兴地一边吹着口哨一边转着食指上套着的钥匙环。  
不小心用力过大，只听见呲溜一声，钥匙环被甩到远处。  
中森银三赶紧弯下腰在地面查看，差不多在两三步的距离处发现了他的钥匙，同时发现的还有一条尚未干涸的血迹。  
“这血迹……”  
中森银三的表情立即变得严肃起来，他顺着血迹走去，最后却是在他家旁边的快斗家门前停下了脚步。  
难不成是快斗出事了？  
脑海中第一个浮现的便是这个可能性。  
中森银三顾不得其他，侧过身猛地朝门撞去。  
意外的，门居然没有锁。  
他一下用力过猛，导致他撞门进入后，身体一个踉跄，当即摔了一个狗吃屎。  
“中森，警部？”  
中森银三听见这熟悉的声音，抬起头来。  
“基，基德！”  
坐在玄关处，身着一袭白色西装，右臂那还在不停的殷出血液的伤口，不是基德还能是谁。  
中森银三惊讶的张大了嘴巴，他没想到居然能够如此近距离的见到基德。  
“你怎么会出现在快斗的家里？”  
中森警部慢慢从地上站起身来，他的手指悄悄摸向兜里手铐的一角。  
他的心中其实已经有了一个猜测，但是他不愿去相信，他宁愿基德是因为受伤碰巧来到快斗家里。没错，这是巧合，这绝对是一个巧合。  
怪盗基德，不，准确来说应该是黑羽快斗，见事已至此，已然是瞒不下去了。  
他摘下自己的白色礼帽和单片眼镜，露出了自己本来的面貌。  
中森警部的心随着眼前基德的动作，渐渐沉入谷底。  
“可恶的基德，你别以为我不知道，你可是变装的达人，你是故意变成快斗的模样，好让我大吃一惊，然后借机逃跑是吗？”  
快斗苍白的脸上露出一抹苦笑，“抱歉，中森叔叔，但我真的是基德。”  
中森银三上前一步，使劲拉扯快斗的脸颊，但事实就是他所说的那样：黑羽快斗就是怪盗基德，怪盗基德就是黑羽快斗。  
这个冲击般的事实极大的刺激到了中森银三，他没想到，他从小看着长大的，自己女儿的青梅竹马，竟然就是他追寻了十几年的怪盗基德！  
“诶不对，我从十多年前就已经开始追捕基德了，可那个时候你应该才出生没多久吧？”  
快斗挣扎了一瞬，随后慢慢吐出：“那个人是我爸爸，黑羽盗一。”  
中森银三看着快斗手臂上的伤口还在不断的流血，于是他也顾不得继续听下去，先是将门反锁上，接着搀扶快斗到他卧室的床上坐好。  
毕竟做了二十多年的警察，对于这种简单的枪伤处理还是有不少的经验。  
中森银三拿过医疗箱，从中取出手术刀并消毒，给快斗注射了局部麻醉之后，顺利的将子弹取出，上药包扎一气呵成。  
在这期间，快斗简单的将自己如何成为第二代怪盗基德，以及为什么每次都会把偷到手的宝石再还回去的原因通通说了出来。  
“事情就是这样，”快斗扬起一如既往灿烂阳光的笑容，双手并拢伸到中森银三面前：“你现在可以将我逮捕了，中森警部。”  
中森银三盯着眼前故作坚强的少年，轻轻叹了口气。  
“今晚这一切我就当做没发生过，我只知道你是青子的同学，黑羽快斗。”  
“中森叔叔……”  
快斗忐忑不安的心终于放了下来，其实他也在赌，赌中森银三对他的感情有那么一点不一般。  
想起青子最近说的话：“青子的爸爸真的很喜欢快斗呢，在家里也总是提起你的名字。”  
当时的自己对这句话嗤之以鼻，没想到今晚却因此逃过一劫。  
中森银三心里纠结着，自己是因为怕女儿青子伤心，所以才不抓快斗的。然而他此时的视线却不停的往快斗赤裸的上半身那里偷瞄。  
为了方便处理伤口，快斗将上衣尽数脱下，而中森银三精神专注，也没多做察觉，如今放松下来才终于注意到。  
十七岁少年的身体还带有一丝青涩，正处于含苞待放任人采撷的状态。紧致白皙的肌肤，平坦光滑的小腹，纤细柔软的腰身，胸前凸起嫩粉色的两点……  
中森银三喉咙一阵干渴，不由得偷偷咽了口口水。  
自从妻子不在了以后，他便长期处于禁欲生活，也不是没想过再娶，只是与他相亲的女人没一个能够走进他的心中。  
快斗的父亲在他很小的时候就去世了，母亲也不知在忙些什么，待在国外就是不回家。他照顾着独自一人的小快斗，给予他与女儿青子同等的爱。  
直到不久前，欧洲萨贝利那公国的安公主来到日本。当时抓捕基德的人员里只有他被排挤出去，导致他沮丧至极，甚至产生了自己是不是一个不称职的警部的念头。  
但是，快斗发现了他低落的心情，全力安慰他，并且变出一些小魔术来逗他开心。  
而他也确实从中得到了救赎。  
从那以后，他发现自己的视线发生了偏移，他变得更加关心快斗，更加在意快斗的一举一动，而且还不是出于长辈对于小辈的照顾，而是更为隐秘的，更为不伦的原因。  
“中森叔叔……”  
快斗单手搂住中森银三的脖子，拉近他们彼此之间的距离，飞快的在他的脸颊上落下一吻。  
“快，快斗，你在做什么？”  
中森银三被快斗出乎意料的动作吓得涨红了脸，但他却没有推开他。快斗见他并没有反感自己刚才的试探，顿时明了。  
他在中森银三的耳边轻轻呵气：“这是我对中森叔叔帮我包扎伤口的报答哦，不是作为怪盗基德，而是作为我本身黑羽快斗。”  
耳边温热的气体化作一股暖流，撩拨着空虚干渴的心。  
“快斗……”  
中森银三仿佛着了魔一般，狠狠吻上了肖想已久的唇。他双手紧紧扣住怀中人的后脑勺，像是要将他融入自己的身体。  
激吻过后，中森银三扶着快斗的脖颈，慢慢的，动作轻柔的将其平放置床上，然后整个人欺身压下。  
细密的亲吻从耳后顺着脖颈一路来到锁骨，牙齿轻轻啮磨着胸膛上白皙柔嫩的软肉，双手不安分的抚摸揉捏着有些透明的粉色乳头。虽然不像女人那般丰满，但是小小的两颗，形状也很可爱，摸上去的手感也是极佳。  
快斗满脸潮红，被吻得充血的嘴唇里不断泻出“呜嗯”的呻吟声。  
很快，两人的衣衫尽褪，盈满情欲的身体纠缠在了一起。  
……  
今晚注定是一个无眠的夜晚。

一周后，基德再次发来预告函。  
在成功将宝石盗走，白色的身影消失后，留下的烟雾竟慢慢汇聚成‘LY’两个字母的形状。  
楞在原地的警察们议论纷纷，基德这是什么意思啊，暗号吗？只有中森警部稍稍红了脸。  
LOVE YOU，爱你。  
快斗，你这样我可是会当真的。


End file.
